This is an application for funds to support a series of five Summer Training Courses in Experimental Aging Research to be held at the University of Texas (San Antonio), the University of Michigan (Ann Arbor) and The Buck Center for Aging Research (Novato, CA) each summer from 1995 - 1999. A similar course was held with great success in Ann Arbor in 1993, and the course scheduled for 1994 in Novato attracted more than 120 applicants for the 20 available positions. The Course is designed to provide an intensive exposure to modern research in experimental gerontology for a group of 20 researchers who are in the formative stages of their careers. Each trainee will be expected to have had at least two years of productive laboratory experience in some aspect of cell or molecular biology beyond the doctoral degree (phD, MD, or DVM). Each day in the five day program will include three activities: (1) two "overview" lectures designed to introduce trainees to the main results and central concerns of one area of experimental gerontology; (2) a research development workshop in which each trainee will have an opportunity to present her or his own research ideas for critique; and (3) a research seminar presented by a faculty member of the host institution. Five experienced research gerontologists will serve as Continuing Faculty. Richard Miller, the Course Director, will provide overviews of immune function and of animal and human models for aging research. Judith Campisi will discuss in vitro clonal senescence and aging effects on transcription and translation. Caleb Finch will discuss the comparative biology of aging and the biology of neurodegenerative diseases including Alzheimer's and Parkinson's diseases. Thomas Johnson will discuss invertebrate models of aging, and the genetics of aging and longevity. Phyllis Wise will discuss neurobiology and endocrinologic changes in aging. In addition, each program will include research seminars by five Local Faculty members. In San Antonio these will include Drs. Barbara Bowman, Ed Masoro, Jim Nelson, Arlan Richardson, and Byung Yu. At Michigan these will include Drs. David Burke, John Faulkner, John Fink, Ari Gafni, and Jeff Halter. At the Buck Center these will include Drs. Bruce Ames, Charles Epstein, Stan Prusiner, Robert Sapolsky, and Ed Schneider. These courses should provide younger scientists with a solid foundation in modern experimental gerontology, and provide useful perspectives to established researchers who are developing new programs in biogerontology. Contacts among trainees and faculty are likely to lead to continuing interactions, and perhaps collaborations, as trainees develop research programs after the course.